


BAMF Things Come in Skinny Packages

by BSplendens



Series: Miscellaneous TF fics (mostly TFP), AKA where the completed TF bunnies live [12]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BAMF Soundwave, Idiot learning not to mess with spymasters, shortfic, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is a badaft little spymaster who nobody f***s with.<br/>Somebody's about to find out why.<br/>Might end up with more tiny chapters in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAMF Things Come in Skinny Packages

Really?

This again?

Soundwave tilts his helm back slightly, looking up at the rather large mech who's just gotten in his way again. This mech evidently doesn't approve of Soundwave being in charge, so he's been expressing that by getting in the spymaster's way if at all possible. Soundwave has just been stepping around him, but the mech in question has now decided to stand in a doorway where Soundwave can't get around him.

 

"Oh, am I in your way?" The irritating mech smirks, then leans down to Soundwave's optic level, staring directly into his blank visor. "What are you going to do about it, hmm? I'm not going to move..." 

 

Soundwave's really starting to get tired of this nonsense. So, he's just going to get this imbecile out of his way. And he's going to do it rather violently... perhaps that will get his message across. This sort of mech often only responds to physical force... probably why he doesn't want to obey Soundwave. The spymaster doesn't exactly look like he's strong enough to physically force anyone to do anything. He should correct that misconception.

Therefore, the slender mech crouches just slightly, then jumps and slams his knee joint into the other mech's chin with every bit of force he can muster- which is quite a lot, considering that he's about 60% leg muscles. He briefly considers a leg sweep, then changes his mind and just lands neatly on his pedes, watching his opponent stagger backwards. No... a second blow shouldn't be needed. A hard enough blow will rattle a mech's processor inside their cranial casing, and most mechs can't get up for at least a few minutes after that. 

 

The large mech staggers backwards, then falls, ending up sprawled on his back and groaning faintly. "Uuurgh... little slagger..." 

 

Soundwave tilts his helm slightly, giving a tiny noise of satisfaction, but this mech is still in his way. Just on the floor. Ah well... he's really not that much of an obstacle. Humming to himself, the slender mech simply walks over the top of his opponent, being sure to step on the other's face for that last comment. There... that ought to assert his dominance here. No need for snarling and posturing... this is just as effective, and quite a bit more dignified than screaming threats at someone.


End file.
